Lilo and Stitch
by DisneyDoctah
Summary: What if Stitch was a human? Lilo x Stitch


**AN: To anyone who has already read this; I will be continuing and thank you to the people who have favorited and followed this story. Inspiration has struck again and I'll be writing a better summary and a Prologue. Also I rewrote this chapter, fixed flaws and added some things, same plot. Read, rate and review. **

Come on, come on! I thought. I was this close. They would have to stop chasing me when I got in the land of free, America. I had overheard stories about it. It sounded perfect. From what I heard I was too young to be arrested for the crime and could have full citizenship soon. My fuel was on low. I floored the stolen spaceship. Although it didn't have the gigantic effect I hoped for, I made it across the border. My heart was overwhelmed. The ship slammed into the grass, throwing me forth into the road. I did it! I was thrilled. I escaped the dictatorship! A little thought nudged the back of my mind, I pushed it away. But really, I knew that my country would stop at nothing to drag me back. And there was nothing this place could do about, I wasn't a citizen.

I watched the armada of army ships turn around. Them treading onto American soil would be an act of war, and war was the last thing they needed. I was too relieved to notice I was still in the road.

"_Ribbit!" _I jumped and pointed the stolen Beebee Gun that, to be honest, I did not know how to work at the source of the , thought, a frog. I smiled and picked it then, a truck steered towards me. I dropped the frog and pointed the fake gun. I went under the middle of the truck, the Beebee Gun had been swiped away from me by the first tire. My ragged shirt sleeve caught on one if the tires and pulled me along. The trucked tossed me around and rattled me everywhere. The engine stopped. Three, by what I could tell, for I was almost knocked unconscious, people stood just in front of me, a tire blocking direct view.

"I think we hit something," the first one spoke in a hawaiian accent.

"Look!" The other called in the same type of accent. His finger pointed right at me.

"We'd better call somebody," The 3rd and probably final one advised.

The last thing I saw was the 3 guys. 2 were standing around, looking concerned and doing things like making sure I wasn't bleeding or that I was still breathing and reporting it to the other, who was on the phone with...I didn't know. The world I was seeing with my burred, dizzy vision, went black.

* * *

**Lilo**

* * *

"Lilo, get down here this insist!" called Nani.

"But I need to bring Pudge his peanut butter sandwich," I insisted.

"If you are late to school again-"

I didn't give her time to finish. "Do you want what happened to Mom and Dad to me?" I yelled from the stairs. Nani looked offended and hurt. The death of our parents was probably the only soft spot she had. "I'm sorry. I'll go to school, I promise. I will. Just give Pudge his sandwich, please."

Nani loosen up a bit. She nodded, "Ok" She handed me my backpack as I ran down the stairs. I stuffed in Scrump, hugged Nani and run out the door.

The bus was just about to leave. I ran fast to the end of the driveway, and knocked on the glass bus doors. I saw the bus driver give out a sigh and open the door.

"Morning Lilo, late again I see," said the bus driver as I walked in.

I smiled a clumsy smile and gave a slight shrug. I walked past him and sat down at the first seat available. I heard Myrtle tell her friends I was a loser and maybe she was right. I watched out the window for the rest of the ride to school.

* * *

"Ok, I hope you all brought something special to you today because today is friday and that means show and tell!" The teacher announced. "Please get you items and gather in a circle in the middle of the room."

I grabbed Scrump from my backpack and sat in the forming circle in the middle of the room.

"Lilo, would you like to go first?" The teacher asked.

"Ok, I am Lilo Pelekai and this," I held up Scrump,"is Scrump. I made her but her head is too big. So I pretend that a bug laid eggs in her ears and she is sad cause she only has a few days to live."

"That was very... creative, Lilo," the teacher told me but he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. "Right class?" Everyone clapped.

We did this the whole day. Someone would tell us their name and about their item and, at the end, everyone clapped.

* * *

The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and headed for the bus but before I got there, myrtle stopped me

"That was a nice job at show and tell but next time, you shouldn't bring in something you made or else it will be stinky, just like you." She teased.

"Yeah!" her friends echoed.

I felt anger building up inside me. I ignored it as best as I could and started running for the bus but before I got there, it left, with Myrtle and her friends as the last passengers.

I grumbled to myself as I stomped to the office were they would then call Nani to pick me up.

"Just stay here and you sister will pick you up soon," a nice person who worked at the school explained. But I was still angry with Myrtle. I took Scrump out and threw her outside. Instantly, I regretted it and ran to pick her up. I ran all the way home with Scrump in my arms.

* * *

**Stitch (626)**

* * *

My head hurt but beside that I felt fine. I brushed that thought aside as another thought came over me, where was I? I looked around. There were rows of bunk beds, and boxes with sheets, shoes, clothes, and other misc. items beside the beds, each box with a different name on it. Everything was gray. Gray sheets, gray pillows, gray walls, gray doors, you name it, it was gray.

"You're awake that's wonderful," said a lady with short brown hair and glasses.

I looked around again. There was no one in sight besides her. I pointed to myself. She gave a firm nod, then came over and took my hand. I swallowed hard as I realized something. Maybe they brought me back.

The lady led me to a room with many rows of tables with all sorts of food on them. Sitting at the tables where kids of all ages, both boy and girl, wearing, you guessed it, gray.

"Everyone, meet," the lady paused her announcement. "What's your name?" she whispered to me.

I thought about saying my name back at home but that was just 3 numbers, it would sound stupid. I didn't even know what the numbers stood for. "Uh, Six two six" I answered quietly.

"Six Two Six," the lady finished.

An armada of waves and some "hello"s filled the room.

"You may eat." And with that the lady left. Her words apparently caused a war. People were crowding around the tables trying to scarf down as much as they could get. Although I was hungry, I didn't dare try to go thought that war zone.

I went over and sat down by some boys who looked my age. They moved to the edge of the table and squished together,refusing to make eye contact with me. I walked over to a wall, leaned on it face first and repeatedly hit my forehead.

* * *

**Lilo**

* * *

I laid on my bed, I'd had a fight with Nani and felt really bad about it. I laid there until Nani came in. "Did you call the pet store?" I asked her.

"Yep, they said they'd give me 20 rabbits in exchange for you."

"I'm worth 20 rabbits?"

"Yep," Nani replied, and began to tickle me.

"You didn't call the pet store!" I laughed with Nani.

A sudden green blinding light came from the window. I ran over to see it.

"A shooting star!" I yelled, beginning to push Nani out the door. "I call it! You have to get out so I can make a wish!"

Halfway out the door Nani started bending backwards. "Gravity's increasing on me!"

"No it's not!" She had fallen all the down and on top of me.

"Yes it is, Lilo, the same thing happened yesterday."

"You rotten sister, your butt is crushing me!"

I got out from under Nani, closed the door on her and ran over to the window to pray.

"It's me again. I need someone to be my friend...someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel...the nicest angel you have."


End file.
